


His Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finally got home from being away with Valerie and Rob together, just to find the house empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brothers

It was a few days later in the evening when Mike finally got home from being away with Valerie and Rob together, just to find the house empty. it was unusually quiet and dark at the Johnson's house. Surely his brothers are not sleeping at this time of early when the youngest is loud and wild, Ty will be busy doing his homework at the table, and Anders will be cooking away and making sure their youngest brother is not too wild.

Mike drops his truck keys on a table as he tries to call them out. There was no response from his brothers. Confused and worried ran across his face. Mike ran up the stairs to check his brothers in their rooms. He got to the nearest room, which is Anders' room. As usual, his door is always closed whenever he's out or inside the room. Mike hopes he's in his room. When he opens the door and peeks his head in first, it was dark. Mike stretches his arm out, trying to find flicker, he felt it and turns the lights on. Mike was bewildered what he had found inside. It was almost completely empty, all Anders' things he owns are gone, along with his clothes from the open closet and empty drawers. He looks to his right, and it was not shocking that his fish tank is gone too.

No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no.

That's what Mike was kept thinking as he rushes out of Anders' empty room to his youngest brothers' shared room down the hall, the door was already left wide open. He found himself eyes wide open once he had stepped inside the room. It was just like Anders' room, it's clearly emptied out minus the dressers, the beds, and drawings on the wall was left being. Anxiety and fear building up inside him as he slides down against the wooden door on his side.

What happened to them? What happened to his brothers? Where they have gone? He was gone only for two weeks, he had left Anders in charge of their younger brothers. What happened?

It was few minutes passed when he got up slowly on his feet and head down to the kitchen. He pulled the chair and sat down, he propped his elbows on the table and buried himself himself in his hands, he didn't make any noise. And then he ran through his dark hair with both hands and let out a long sigh. His eyes travel toward a white envelope he had not noticed when he came in. Mike didn't make a move for it when he knows its address to him. He got hesitated to grab the white envelope but then found a courage to reach out the envelope. But once he got it in his hand, he lost that courage to open the white envelope.

Mike was just eyeing at the name on the envelope, and before he knows it he ripped the envelope open and unfold the letter and recognize Anders' perfect handwriting. It wasn't long nor it was short writing, it was simply writing. He scans the words, mumbling them as he reads.

He felt a lump got stuck in his throat and drop the letter when he finished reading it. He left his eyes wandered a bit before he starts pinching at the bridge of his nostril. Mike let out a growl as he slams his hand on the table over and over until he finally stops. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! So stupid! You could've waited, Anders…"

But he knows that Anders couldn't wait for him when they finally ran out of money to buy food a couple days ago as his words died out on his lips. Mike closed his eyes and buried himself in his hands again. Never, never in his life, he felt so empty and shaken this badly. He had fucked up this time, he lost them and he's never going to get them back because he wasn't responsible enough to take care of them. He had passed down the responsibilities of their younger brothers to Anders who is still a minor, and Anders couldn't take it anymore with such many responsibilities on his shoulders.

Anders had called them, the Child Social Services. Anders had called them for help a couple days ago when they finally ran out of money to buy food, have been waiting for their big brother to come back. Anders said that they came in the very next hour to them after Anders had called them. Anders also said that he's been thinking calling them even when he was here. He said he's been neglecting them ever since mum died, have been dumping so many responsibilities on him. Anders called them and now they have taken them away from here in Auckland, and the Child Social Services will come back here on the 15th to see if he have back from being away.

He had lost his brothers and he's never going to get them back.


End file.
